cherries with chocolate
by heianne
Summary: [UA] sakura tiene una vida maravillosa, una carrera en ascenso, una familia unida, unos muy buenos amigos, pero aun asi siente que algo falta ... saixsakuxsasu
1. Chapter 1

bueno primero que nada naruto no me pertenece si no a masashi kshimoto, en esta historia yo solo uso los personajes a mi conveniencia personal u.u.

- lablahla --- dialogo  
_lablahla_ --- pensamientos o en algunos casos acotaciones  
(lablahla) --- mis muy inteligentes pensamientos ..  
y el resto es mm.. normal xD

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Salí a toda velocidad de allí debía estar exactamente en 10 minutos en la tintorería para recoger el vestido de la fiesta de mañana, hoy fue definitivamente un día fatal corriendo de un lado para el otro, estresante luego de este mes sin duda pediría unas vacaciones. ¡Demonios! Había dejado el celular en la oficina, mi reloj de pulsera marcaba las 5:50 la tintorería cerraba a las 6:00 y debía cruzar media ciudad para ello, para mas desgracia un trafico horrible y la tienda no abriría mañana¡Demonios¡ maldije otra vez.. Conduje por un atajo a toda velocidad al fin estacione el auto – un lindo y pequeño beetle plateado recientemente adquirido con el sudor de mi frente (me matan lo autos pequeños ToT yo quiero uno de esos) - cruce corriendo la calle y que me encuentro, el cartel de cerrado! Definitivamente esto iba mal. Resignada volví a subirme al automóvil, tendría que pedirle ayuda a ino mi inseparable amiga-enemiga desde que tengo uso de conciencia.

Ring ring!  
-alo? Diga?  
-INO! necesito que me salves la vida ToT!  
-que es ahora frontuda! Ejemmm.. Estaba algo ocupada sabes ¬¬  
-Mm.… ya me lo imagino….dale mis saludos a shikamaru ¬¬…  
-HEY! QUE SAKURA TE MANDA SALUDOS!!  
-no grites tanto ¬¬  
-eh? Ah ok!.. Que el dice que también , bueno y que es eso tan importante que me tienes que pedir?  
-mañana es la fiesta de la presentación de la revista y resulta que llegue a la tintorería por mi vestido aquel negro recuerdas?  
-así ese vestido hermoso que escogí por ti 0!... y?  
-que estaba cerrado ToT! y no habré mañana!  
-Mm.… sakura sakura, sakura! Cuando aprenderás u.u! ok pásate en unos 30 minutos por aquí! Ok?  
-vale cerdita te adoro xD!  
-cerda será tu puta ma…  
pipipipi

Asi como llegue me tuvo que marchar, por suerte la casa de ino quedaba solo a 20 minutos de la mía y desde hay me tomaría solo 10 minutos mas a la oficina a recoger el teléfono, en estos momentos agradecía poder tener una amiga diseñadora como lo era ino, aunque no muy recatada en sus modelos, ella era una mujer alocada y digámoslo también algo excéntrica.

Toc-toc  
-a sakura pasa, pasa! Que ya tengo todo listo!  
-eh? Todo listo:/  
-vete al estudio yo voy enseguida.

Solo nada mas entrar, sakura comprendió a lo que se refería su amiga, ino desempaco todos sus modelos o los que posiblemente le quedarían a ella, vestidos largos, cortos, trajes de dos piezas, algunos mas bien trasparentes.. Ino pensaba que ella se pondría aquello? … ni que me pagaran!, o bueno si me pagaran talvez (xD)

-hey traje chocolate caliente!  
-a gracias! )  
-aa mira seleccione los trajes que posiblemente te podrán quedar bien!. Ok! Comencemos!  
-espera, pretendes que me pruebe todo esto!?  
-por supuesto! D - gotita estilo anime en la cabeza de sakura- xD

Y la verdad es que no eran pocos, creo que me quedaría aquí toda la noche .. (Ok usen la imaginación, imagínense un taller de diseño lleno de telas, patrones, espejos, agujas, vestidos y demás xD)

-sakura!! Comencemos por este!! (Ahora imagínense la peli la cosa más dulce cuando se comienzan a probar toda la tienda de ropa xD)

----------------------------------------

Unas 3 horas mas tarde logre alfil que ino se decidiera por un vestido (¬¬) aunque también a mí me gusto, no era algo conservador como lo que yo escogería usualmente pero que mas da igual no alcanzaría a pasar por la oficina (xD) estaba tan cansada que lo único que quería ahora era llegar a casa y caer en los brazos de Morfeo lo antes posible. Mañana seria un día igual o más agitado que el de hoy.

----------------------------------------

Pirpirpir! 8 a.m. comienzo un nuevo día estaba por tocar el piso cuando me pare en seco! Me estaba bajando por el lado izquierdo de la cama!! si no quería acabar como ayer mejor ruedo hasta el otro extremo (xD), hoy estaba bastante dispuesta y optimista, lo del vestido ya lo tenia arreglado, aunque eso no me salvaba de las reuniones, los afiches que debía terminar, las sesiones de fotos, escoger las flores, el color de los manteles, de las servilletas, en general también tener todo listo para la dichosa fiesta de hoy por la noche, pero lo primero es lo primero una relajante ducha y una gran taza de café cargado, aunque para que mentir, detesto el café creo que en vez de eso seria una taza colmada de chocolate caliento lo que tomaría.

_Soy sakura Haruno, Vivo en la zona céntrica de la ciudad de Tokio, en un edificio que si lo miro desde abajo podría jurar que toca el cielo. Mi departamento es espacioso bueno lo suficiente como para que yo viva cómodamente. A mis 24 años ya poseo una prometedora carrera en el mundo de la publicidad, no me quejo de nada, tengo buenos amigos, el trato con mi familia es de lo mejor, aunque admito me gustaría poder verlos mas seguido, mi jefa me adora; talvez por eso es que me llena de trabajo innecesario que siendo publicista no debería hacer? Mm. debe ser... ella también es un tanto dura y una bebedora compulsiva u.u como sea, hoy me codiciaría con la __crème__ de la ciudad__…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _  
_

Bueno aquí dejo el epilogo 3, espero que les haya gustado algo, es solo el segundo fic que hago, y el primero que se extenderá mas allá se un simple one-short xD, por favor les agradecería si me dejaran un review ToT! asi me motivo y lo continuo!. En cuanto a las parejas aun no lo pienso :B jojojojo! pero no se, me gustaría vincular a sakura con sasuke o sai, o gaara, o talvez neji, o también podría ser deidara o itachi en fin hay se me ocurrirá quien o talvez todos o.o (xD). naaa! será saixsakuxsasu xP. A si perdónenme por los errores de ortografía soy casi una anciana (ok no tanto xD) y los sigo cometiendo! ToT! adonde ira mi vida! satan sálvame!!! (xD)

baii /


	2. Chapter 2

naruto no me pertenece si no a masashi kishimoto

lablahla --- relato  
_lablahla _--- dialogo  
_"lablahla" _---pensamientos o recuerdos

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nuevamente como todos los días volví a mirar mi reloj, las 8:45, con el tiempo bien, mire mis folios, perfecto nada se me olvidaba; mi ropa, impecable, vestía un sweater largo que me llagaba al muslo de un tono crema con rombos en café, bajo este un pitillo de lycra igualmente café con unos tacos no tan altos en negro y un abrigo color blanco invierno, mi cabello lo llevaba en una coleta algo desordenada con mechones cayendo sobre mi rostro, tome las llaves del auto y baje a los estacionamientos del depto.

Aparque justo en la entrada del imponente edificio en el cual YO, haruno sakura trabajaba. No me lo podía creer ya hace apenas 1 año que trabajaba allí como esclava y alfil hoy recibiría lo que tanto espere y merecía, mi ascenso!; ya no mas sakura hace esto, as esto otro!, ahora yo seria la jefa! Seria publicista en jefe de una de las mayores firmas inversionistas del país, la firma era dueña de variadas empresas, tanto en el rubro marítimo, como también en el comercial, poseía una empresa exportadora de peces, textiles, tiendas de comercio por todo el país, su propia línea de electrodomésticos etc. Trabajar en una firma asi me haría ganar un gran prestigio dentro de la sociedad.

A la entrada del edificio se erguían unas enormes puertas de cristal – _bueno días señorita haruno_ – saludo el portero mientras habría la puerta – _muy bueno días ryoma!_

_Muchas felicidades por su ascenso!_

_A muchas gracias_ – le da una gran sonrisa, sin duda este seria el mejor día de su vida.

Se adentro en el edificio, rumbo al ascensor, ella trabajaba en el área publicitaria que era uno de los pisos mas elevados que había. Hoy tomaría rienda de su nuevo cargo, sugoi! Si hasta tenía oficina personal con unos ventanales increíbles donde podía apreciar casi toda la ciudad y también una secretara personal! – _esperen paren el ascensor!!!_ – una cabeza amarilla se acercaba corriendo hasta allí, puso una mano antes de que el ascensor se cerrara grande fue su suerte que en vez de aplastarle la mano las puertas se volvieron a abrir – _NARUTO!, que estas entupido o que, por poco y te cortas la mano_ – le grito al momento en que este entraba – _pero sakura-chan yo quería subir contigo ..._ – miro a sakura con la cara mas inocente que podría colocar! sakura se paso la mano por la cabeza a modo de enfado – _aaa! Naruto un día de estos me mataras de un infarto_ – el susodicho embozó una gran sonrisa.- _Hey sakura-chan supe lo de tu ascenso! Me alegro mucho por ti!! _– se le tira en un abrazo de oso xD

_Hey, si, muchas gracias, pero querrías ya soltarme_ – gotita en la cabeza de sakura - _Ok!_ - la suelta sin mas :B! – _hey sabes que hinata será tu asistente_ – con una gran sonrisa – _no, no sabia, de verdad!?_ – _si se lo dijeron ayer por la noche, sabes me alegra mucho que asi sea, ya sabes como es ella, tímida y muy reservada, además que neji no la trataba nada bien antes, ella se puso muy feliz sabes!_ - sakura lo observaba con carita de ternura - _hai! No te preocupes naruto, yo si se tratar a la gente!, no te alarmes te la cuidare como oro!_ – a este ya estaban que le saltaban las lagrimas – _gracias sakura-chaaan!_ – grito a todo pulmón – _hey si, si, pero ahora dime cuando será la boda¡_ - naruto la mira muy sonrojado – _jakjkaja naruto la cara de bobo que has puesto!_ – los dos se ponen a reír a todo pulmón, en ese momento se abren las puertas del ascensor los que se preparaban para entrar los miran como si fueran loco, sakura se sonroja al instante y baja del ascensor – _adiós naruto_ – lo saluda con la mano – _hasta pronto sakura_ – responde de igual manera naruto.

Sakura y naruto se conocen desde jardín de niños, prácticamente toda su vida han estado juntos, han sembrado una amistad que se ha extendido por años, hubo un periodo en el cual naruto se enamoro perdidamente de sakura, pero sakura no compartía los mismos sentimientos y cada vez que naruto le decía algo en plan romántico automáticamente le golpeaba, el pobre durante su adolescencia vivía en hospitales (claro no literalmente xD), bueno luego de esto al terminar la secundaria, naruto recibió una gran beca para estudiar en el extranjero, se especializo en comercio exterior, al tiempo fue contratado en la firma kanoha y esto dio cabida para que sakura luego también entrara (si esta empresa es puro pituto u.u), en el tiempo que estuvo fuera naruto pudo corroborar que sus sentimientos hacia sakura no eran como el lo creía de amor, si no que la sentía y ella también lo sentía como un familiar, el hermano, hermana que nunca tuvieron ninguno de los dos. Naruto hace poco más de 4 meses que comenzó a salir con hinata hyuuga, prima y asistente personal de neji hyuuga que ahora lo seria de ella, en su lugar se quedaría una tal tenten, que como decían los rumores seria la nueva conquista del presidente de finanzas (si ya decia yo, puro pituto u.u)

Al abrir la puerta de lo que era todo el piso de publicidad, se veían muchos cubículos cuadrados, hombres y mujeres hablando por teléfonos, digitando en los computadores, etc. Algo muy común en la oficina, pero lo que no se esperaba es que parte de aquellos vinieran dirigiéndose a ella con una torta en las manos!!! – _felicidades sakura_ – gritaron todo al mismo tiempo, sakura estaba emocionada, no creía que sus compañeros de trabajo le harían algo asi – _muchas gracias muchachos!_ – miro la torta la cual ponía "feliz ascenso" – _y bien! Quien tiene hambre?_ – embozando una gran sonrisa.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se encontraba mirando por la ventana bástate ida en sus pensamientos, ya había terminado el papeleo rutinario. Para que decir que no, si la respuesta es si, le encantaba la oficina solo las dos paredes laterales de concreto el resto ventanal y una gran puerta de cristal, las paredes pintada de un color amarillo pálido con pequeñas enredaderas en los bordes de un tono verde agua, los muebles eran de caoba fina, cosa que daba un contraste perfecto con el color de las paredes, su laptop sobre el escritorio, acompañado de un reloj de mesa, una foto de sus padres y varios papeles sobre ella, en un extremo cerca de la pared un estante lleno de libros acompañado de una butaca doble al puro estilo medieval color crema, delante del escritorio habían otras dos pero estas eran personales.

_Eto..haruno-san? …. _– una cabecita azul se asomo por detrás de la puerta sacando de su embelesamiento a sakura – _a?.. aa hinata-chan, pasa, pasa_ – se levanta de su asiento detrás de escritorio para acercarse a la peliazul – _hinata, dime sakura, vale?_ – le da una sonrisa – _un! … si _– se sonroja – _hey toma asiento, que sucede?_ – Hinata se sienta en una de las butacas – _le traje… los informes que me pidio … quería saber si se…. Se ira a comer.. o me quedo con usted … _- baja la mirada sonrojada y comienza a jugar con sus dedos – _mm... no, me iré a comer fuera… hey hinata por que no vas por naruto y salen también a comer fuera, les vendría bien sabes!_ – se levanta y toma su abrigo, saliendo de la oficina seguida de una tímida hinata – _ariga…tou sakura-san_ – le ofrece una tierna sonrisa. – _por nada hinata!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _  
_

A los 15 minutos llegue caminando a mi restauran de comida china favorita! Amo esa comida es mi debilidad después del chocolate! Iba tan concentrada pensando en los detalles que aun debía preparan durante la tarde para la fiesta, que no me di cuenta y choque de bruces con alguien provocando que cayera al piso y conmigo todos mis folios! – _demonios! _– maldije, mis papeles desordenados y esparcidos por el restauran, estaba tan apresurada en recogerlos que no depare en con quien había chocado – _lo siento mucho señorita_ – se disculpada el hombre – _no se preocupe, fue descuido mió_ – aun no observaba bien al hombre hasta que al fin me pare del piso y me extendió algunos de los papeles que se me habían caído, era un hombre realmente atractivo, sus ojos negros profundos al igual que su corto cabello, tenia un porte y una pose atrayente para cualquiera, me sobrepasaba como en una cabeza, demonios era alto! y sumamente lindo! Me quede como boba, sus voz penetrante y sexy me envolvía, pensé "esto es entupido", en ese mismo instante salí de mi embobamiento – _señorita .. Hey se encuentra bien?_ – pregunto algo preocupado dado mi embobamiento lo que el suponía solo se debía a mi reciente caída al piso – _si, si no se preocupe por nada, lo siento_ – negaba con las manos para luego hacer una reverencia – _descuide también fue torpeza mía_ – se disculpaba – _bueno esta bien, no se preocupe_ – otra reverencia por parte mía, pase a su lado procedía a buscar una mesa en la cual comer - _eto… señorita disculpe, me podría... decir su.. nombre?_ – con una sonrisa en los labios – _haruno sakura_ – dije un tanto sonrojada – _es un placer sakura_ – ahora fue su turno de reverenciarse. ( a que no adivinan quien es jojojo, ... nah esta de valde xD)

Seguido de eso es como si estuviera andando por las nubes, nunca antes había sentido algo asi por alguien que acababa de conocer, bueno quizás una vez pero fue hace tanto que es como si nunca hubiera existido dicho sentimiento¡oh rayos!, por que demonios no se me ocurrió haberle preguntado su nombre, quizás ya nunca lo volvería a ver en su vida, o quizás si... definitivamente desde hoy iría a comer todos los días a esa hora al restaurant.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La tarde paso volando, corriendo de arriba para abajo en la sala de eventos, afín las 9:00 ya todo estaba listo, las fiesta comenzaría a las 9:30, corrí en busca de hinata a la cual le pedí antes del almuerzo que me guardara el vestido que ino me había prestado, que prácticamente ya era mió, por las mismas palabras de ella - _"hey sakura que en realidad lo había diseñado pensando en ti! quédatelo, de todas maneras no me queda por que tiene poco pecho como tu mauajuaja"_ – maldita será esa ino-cerda ¬¬ , pero ya como sea, hinata me ayudo a ponerme el vestido, a peinarme y a maquillarme, (dios como abusa de la gente xD), hinata iba muy linda, con un vestido de mangas sobre los hombros, largo, con vuelo en la parte inferior color azul marino, llevaba una pequeña gargantilla con un medallón plateado, lucia hermosa, los tonos combinaban a la perfección con su cabello azulado, su pálida piel y sus ojos grises casi blancos.

Rápidamente se dirigieron al salón que se encontraba en la planta baja del edificio, ya era hora de hacer su entrada, al abrir la puerta todas las cabezas se giraron a observarla, camino adentrándose en el gran salón, lucia hermosa, llevaba un vestido recto de ceda rojo ceñido al cuerpo hasta mas arriba del talón, la parte del busto era en forma de corazón agarrado por una tira igualmente de ceda que iba desde un hombro hasta el otro pasando por detrás del cuello, tacones en punta taco medio, negros al igual que unos guantes hasta el codo de seda, el cabello lo llevaba en un elegante tomate con unos mechones sobro su rostro, de adorno una pequeña y bella tiara sobre su cabello.

En seguida se le acerco tsunade su alegre jefa, una mujer hermosa aunque con poco genio y a veces desquiciada, llevaba un vestido hasta media rodilla color púrpura con una bella caída en diagonal recto, zapatos y guantes blancos, el cabello rubio lo llevaba suelto algo poco usual en ella, adornaba su cuello con aquel colgante, obsequio de su abuelo antes de fallecer – _sakura, esperábamos por ti _– dice con una amplia sonrisa y muy alegremente, para luego extenderle una de las copas que traía en la mano – _o! gracias tsunade-shishiou_ – la mira con algo de desconfianza pues tenia los cachetes levemente enrojecidos, posible prueba de que aquella no era la primera copa y no seria la ultima de la noche.

El tiempo paso rápido, hable con casi cada persona presente en la fiesta, luego cerca de las 10 comenzó la presentación de la nueva publicitaria en jefe y también inversionista, aunque en parte pequeña, de la firma, osea yo! (xD) tsunade me presento oficialmente ante todos los socios, empleados y grandes empresarios de la ciudad presentes, pase a dar un pequeño discurso para luego comenzar con la cena.

Me encontraba en una de las mesas principales junto con tsunade, los jefes "supremos" de la empresa y empresarios invitados, hablábamos de trivialidades, naruto en un extremo de la mesa reía abiertamente, no se de que pero se veía muy a gusto hablando con gaara uno de los socios mayoritarios, tsunade a mi lado no paraba de hablar debido a las múltiples copas que ya había tomado – _buuff!, la verdad prefiero el sake o no sakura es como decirrlo, mass nuestrro, oiga mesero, Si usted, tráigame una botellita de sake porr favorr!_ – lo ultimo lo dijo mas que nada en un grito. A mi lado aún había un asiento desocupado, talvez para uno de los invitados importantes, que de seguro no se presentaria.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un jaguar negro aparco a toda velocidad en la entrada del edificio, de el se bajo un hombre alto, vestía un traje completamente negro a excepción de la corbata de un tono azul marino, su cabello un poco largo desordenado color azabache se movía a toda velocidad junto a el hacia la entrada principal.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Si me disculpan voy al tocador_ – sakura se paro para luego dejar la mesa con dirección a los baños que estaban a la entrada del piso, abrió las puertas del salón bruscamente pufff, un fuerte golpe se escucho del otro lado – _maldito sea el que me aya golpeado!!!_ – se oyó mascullar desde el otro lado de la puerta, para nada se notaba que estaba algo enojado, sakura rápidamente salio para ver que había pasado. En el piso se encontraba un hombre sentado con una mano sobre el piso y con la otra frotándose la frente – _o discúlpeme señor, no quise… _- responde al instante para luego llevarse las manos a la boca – _déjeme ayudarle_ – se inca un poco y le extiende la mano – _hmmp… _- fue todo lo que respondió, la verdad el aun no reparaba en la muchacha que le había golpeado, pero al instante solo al levantar la cara la vio, era ella, sin duda alguna que era ella – _sakura … _- susurro, cuanto había pasado 6,8,9 años, no recordaba bien, pero sin duda fue muchísimo tiempo – _sa..suke …_ - pronuncio muy impresionada – _Aa_ – solo atino a responder – _tanto tiempo noh? _– dijo sakura con una amplia sonrisa, sasuke acepto su mano y se levanto – _creí que te encontrabas aun en el extranjero…_- bajo la mirada al instante – _y asi era, volví apenas la semana pasada .._ – la observaba, dios! cuanto había cambiado estaba sin duda mucho mas hermosa de lo que era antes, aunque claro nunca se atrevió a decírselo ni a ella ni a nadie; su cabello, sus ojos, su cara mas madura y ¡rayos!, ese vestido le quedaba tan bien – _y, dime, como esta tu hermano?, la compañía como va?, tú como estas? … _- decia sakura mientras se adentraban al salón mirando hacia otro lado sonrojada – _bien … _- ah!? Es eso todo lo que respondería, maldito sasuke! 8 años, 8 largos años de no verlo, creí que el tiempo quizás lo ablandaría un poco de corazón, pero no, que equivocada estaba, seguiría siendo el insensible uchiha, al que nada le importa y al que nada le afecta, el maldito mismo uchiha que jamás… jamás se fijaría en ella …

_¡OI, TEME!_ – un gigantesco grito resoplo en el salón, naruto al ver llegar al azabache no pudo mas que correr a saludarlo – _usuratonkachi deja de una vez por todas de ser tan hiperactivo .. hmmp _– resoplo, aquello le parecía tan efímero, por su mente pasaban y pasaban tantas imágenes, tantos recuerdos, risas, felicidad, ...angustia, ...dolor, ...sufrimiento. Ahora lo único que deseaba era que la noche llegara ya a su fin.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

yep!.. el segundo capitulo listo, ya se puede ver algo mas de lo que va .. o no? xD!. Bueno una pequeña aparicio de sai por alli arriba jojojo:O! & sasuke-baba, reviews por favor ToT! diganme que les parece?... les a gustado? ... apesto? .. deberia matarme .o.?

muchas gracias rossmery por leer esta basura w! a mi igual me gusta mucho la pareja saixsaku, pero queda por decidirlo todavia, el tiempo todo lo dira :B.

baii/


End file.
